


Cramp

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [23]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Gen, Josh gets writers cramp, Oli gives him a hand massage, Tom does camera stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets so wrapped up in writing songs, he doesn't notice his hand cramping up. Sequel of Dan's Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramp

**Author's Note:**

> W is for writer's cramp.

Josh is sitting at the kitchen table when Oli and Tom arrive, writing songs, like he has been since he woke up with an idea at half five that morning. It’s now one in the afternoon, and when Oli sits down beside him and peers over his shoulder, he frowns.

“Why does your handwriting look like shit?” He asks, and Josh frowns with him as he takes his first good look at the pages in front of him since he started. Sure enough, with each page, his handwriting has gotten worse and worse, until he looks at the page he’s currently writing on, and he realises he can’t even read it. He moves his hand away, and tries to let go of his pen, the pen drops away, but his hand stays scrunched up as he makes a small noise of pain.

He tries a few more times to open his hand, but it doesn’t move, and each time hurts more until he gives up, almost in tears from the pain. Oli reaches over and takes Josh’s hand between both of his, massaging his palm gently. Josh sighs in relief as the pain starts to fade, and just enjoys it, until he takes a good look at Oli’s hands, and gets a feeling of déjà vu as he gets the overwhelming urge to touch Oli’s hands, to inspect them and just look, like he did with Dan’s. He forces down the urge with a frown. Just because his band mates were understanding about his enjoyment for hands, doesn’t mean anyone else is going to be.

Oli’s just working out the last kinks in Josh’s fingers when Dan and Tom sit at the table with them. Dan takes one look at Josh and recognises the confliction in his eyes, which only intensifies as Tom sits his hands on the table and Josh gets a good look at them. Big and solid, though not as much as Dan’s, bright with colourful tattoos, but nowhere near as much as Oli’s, and covered in scars and fresh bruises and scrapes from skating. In that moment, Josh decides there’s nothing he wants more than to see Tom working with tiny, delicate camera equipment.

Josh snaps out of his staring, and realises Oli and Tom are looking at him strangely.

“Why are you staring at my hands like that?” Tom asks with a frown, and Josh instinctively lowers his eyes to the table as he flushes darkly. Dan quickly explains on his behalf, and Josh jumps as Tom’s hands move across the table until they’re in front of him.

“If you wanted to look at my hands, you should have just said,” Tom admonishes gently, and Josh smiles weakly in appreciation as he carefully picks up Tom’s left hand and cradles it between both of his as he looks it over, taking in every inch hungrily. He looks up with slightly fearful eyes as Tom scoffs. “You’re taking better care of them than I ever have,” he laughs, and Josh sighs and smiles in relief as he goes back to his inspection.

Once he’s done with Tom’s hands, Oli happily offers up his own. Josh goes back to his song writing after that, being a lot more careful to avoid his hand cramping again. He’s just finished writing down the last of it a few hours later, when Tom shouts his name from the spare room he’s sharing with Oli while they’re visiting. Once Josh is standing in the doorway, Tom smiles at him and holds up one of his cameras.

“It’s not working right, I need to take it apart to figure out what’s wrong with it. I thought you might want to watch,” he offers, surprised at the way Josh’s face lights up at the suggestion. He nods enthusiastically and flops down beside Tom on the bed when he offers. 

It takes an hour for Tom to take it apart, find the component and fix it, and put the camera back together again. He explains to Josh what the part is, and what it does, but he can tell Josh still has no clue, but that might have something to do with the fact that he spends the whole hour watching Tom’s hands avidly. When Tom’s done, he sits the camera down on the bed and accepts the hug Josh gives him.

“Thanks for letting me watch, I know it must feel weird, having someone staring at you like that,” Josh mumbles, and Tom smiles.

“No worries. If you happen to have a completely harmless interest in hands, who am I to judge?” Josh can’t help but grin at that, as he hugs Tom just that little bit tighter.


End file.
